Stranded
by WordsReverything
Summary: When a cruise goes wrong a group of people are left to create a life on a desert island, then one day Bella Swan escapes. Washed up somewhere unknown she opens her eyes to find a beautiful boy with green eyes staring down at her, all human! please r&r
1. Prologue

"Oh Renee, must you go?" Esme begged her best friend. "I could be giving birth any minute; I want you to be by my side!"

Renee simply laughed and tapped Esme on the stomach. "You're not due for a whole month, and the cruise is only for two weeks!" Esme pouted but released her best friend when her husband, Carlisle came up, hugging her from behind.

"Why is it when you lot go on holiday, it doesn't matter, but when we go the water works start?" Charlie joked as Esme's jaw dropped.

"We'll be back before you know it." Renee winked, handing the luggage to Charlie. She leant over and kissed Carlisle on the cheek, and hugged her friend goodbye, before clambering up the steps towards the boat.

Clinging to her husband's arm, Renee swerved her way past the other eager passengers and to the check in desk.

"Hello, I require my room please," She said clearly, not taking notice to the shocked look on the receptionists face.

"Of course," She smiled and asked for their details.

"Thank you," Charlie said, slightly out of breath from Renee's adventure.

Renee turned to face Charlie, making shooing gestures in his face before he understood and went to find their room. After hours of searching Renee found a room on the lower deck and rolled her eyes. Charlie had saved a lot of money on the rooms.

"Well what do you think?" He asked, dumping the bags on the floor.

She smiled warmly, "it's great, thank you for this."

"It's my pleasure, my dear and beautiful wife." He stroked her face, placing a long and warm kiss on her lips. She laughed, pulling away.

"What are you doing?" He clambered on the bed, crawling into a position in which to watch his wife.

"Un packing," She answered, placing clothes in the wardrobe and draws provided.

The laughter of Renee Swan filled the whole ship as she swirled around the ballroom in the arms of the captain. Charlie stared stiffly from the side lines; he couldn't dance…At all.

"Shouldn't you be steering the ship?" Charlie asked attempting to cover his jealous voice when he took Renee into his arms.

"I am not the only captain on this ship." The captain said through laughs. "I'm Phil by the way." He held his hand out to Charlie, who ignored it. Phil pulled back uncertainly; he placed a kiss on Renee's hand and winked before walking away.

"I wish he wouldn't do that," Charlie said bringing Renee into his arms.

"Oh Charlie it is just a bit of fun, I'm not leaving you," She joked, leading him to sit at a table.

"How can I be sure?" Renee seemed happy he said this and smiled brightly.

"Just you wait," She said kissing him passionately. He was confused but didn't push her any further.

Suddenly a loud crash came from the engine rooms. The rooms shook, everyone tumbled to the floor, taking refuge under the tables.

There was sound coming from the ship except the running footsteps of a poor engine boy.

"Captain, Captain!" He cried. "There's an emergency! The engines are out, we've crashed, and…" Another loud crash came from behind me, he gulped, "There's a fire."

The captain was on his feet that instant. "Come on men, we have ladies to save."

The men all got to their feet.

"No! Charlie!" Renee screamed, pulling on his arm.

"Renee I'll be fine, I love you." He whispered, slipping his fingers from hers.

The tears began to fall as she watched him leave.

* * *

><p>All of the women were required to exit the ship and find out the surrounding. They we on a desert island and could see nothing in any direction. No electricity was working, and there was no reception for mobiles, everyone was well and truly stranded.<p>

While the women and children waited nervously for the men to arrive back from the boat, they made a camp fire from the wood.

"And who says women aren't useful?" Said a middle age woman Renee didn't know the name of. She sat staring at the sand wishing with all her heart Charlie would be ok.

Suddenly footsteps could be heard from the boat. Through the trees came the poor engine boy and Phil. Behind them were six men, all helping to carry one man.

Renee looked up and gaped, "No!" She screamed as they placed him next to the fire.

"I'm so sorry," Phil stuttered, looking at a distressed Renee.

"He was helping me," A young boy said, he couldn't have been more than eight years of age.

She smiled though her tears, hugging the boy to her chest, kissing his head lightly.

"What is your name?" She asked.

"Jasper Whitlock, ma'am," He answered with tears in his arms.

She nodded kneeling next to Charlie. Holding his hand, the tears fell faster.

"Please don't be dead," She whispered into his hands, kissing them softly.

Charlie's eyes fluttered open weakly. "Renee," He croaked.

"I am here!" She gasped. He nodded softly before shutting his eyes and turning his head away. His chest stopped.

Through her tears, Renee folded his hands and stepped away, wrapping her arms around Jasper.

"Who are your parents?" She asked staring at nothing.

"They are dead." He whispered and pointed at two more bodies being carried away from the boat.

She gasped, pulling him closer. "We will get through this." Jasper nodded and buried his face in her body.

Phil came up and wrapped his arms around Renee softly. "Don't touch me," She snapped.

He took his arm away from her quickly. "Renee you are going to be ok."

She shook her head miserably. "No I won't"

"And why not?" He asked.

"I'm pregnant." She whispered, looking down at Charlie, she took Jaspers hand. "And now my child will never have a father."

Phil pulled back in surprise as Renee led Jasper into the forest, away from her husband.

* * *

><p>Across the ocean a women went into labour.<p>

"Renee I wish you were here!" She screamed through her pain.

"Come on baby, you're doing great!" Carlisle said with a strained voice holding onto his wife.

Suddenly a cry filled the room.

And Edward Anthony Cullen entered the world.

* * *

><p>Nine months later stranded on an island another woman went into labour. No one could tell what was happening or what to do but when a baby cry filled the island, everyone knew where they were going to belong.<p>

Isabella Marie swan had entered the world.

* * *

><p><strong>Hello,<strong>

**What did you think? It is very different to most of my stories but I am very fond of it. Let me know what you think in reviews! **

**:)**


	2. Washed up

**Chapter1- Washed up**

"Bella! Stop daydreaming and find something useful to do."My mother screams from our small hut on the edge of the beach.

"Ok mother!" I call back, staring at the empty ocean.

My name is Isabella Swan, Bella to everyone- I don't care who they are. I live on a desert island in the middle of nowhere. I have never known any different since my parents were on a cruise ship when my mother was pregnant with me.

I am an only child- since my father is dead, except my 'big brother' Jasper, but he doesn't really count because my mother took him in when he was eight.

My best friend is Angela; she was born on the island too.

I wouldn't ever say I hated living on the island, I have never known any different after all, but it can get a little...difficult at times.

I have been living on nothing but fruit and fish my whole life, and everything here is made of wood and cloth. It's not like I don't know about the modern technology, the cruise ship has tons. But that stuff stopped working long ago.

The worst bit is that there aren't many people living on the island therefore it is up to the young people to have children at an early age. Well...As soon as they're eighteen. I have only six months left. The bad thing about that is the fact that I don't love anyone from this island, and I probably never will.

Some people on the island would agree with me, however most people are like my step-father Phil. He's in charge here call him king, president, mayor...whatever you like but to me he's just an ass.

He proposed three years ago that when anyone on the island reaches the age of eighteen that they should be partnered up and has children when they can. There is no such thing as marriage here, so Phil is not technically my step father, but my mother insists I call him so.

It's not like I don't know how important marriage is, in fact it's the one thing that I want some day, but to someone I love...and loves me. Being the first born on the island there hasn't been much other match making here. Other than my best friend Angela, although she is a few months younger than me, she got chosen to be with Ben. Being her, she readily agreed.

To make the dark whole deeper, I already knew who I was going to be matched with, Phil had been planning it since we had been born. I shudder and hearing the name.

"Bella," I heard a call from behind me. Turning I saw it was Jasper. I smiled warmly up and him, squinting in the sun and pulling his hand down so he was sitting next to me.

Sitting back on his hand he released his chest to be a pillow for me, I took it with a thankful nod.

"How are you?" He asks, concerned and brushing my hair away from my face.

Sulking into his chest, I look up guiltily. "Sorry," I sniffle.

"Don't worry," He smiles, kissing my forehead.

Jasper is the only boy over eighteen on the island that got out of the matchmaking scheme. Since there were no girls around his age, my mother didn't want to force him into something he would never be thankful for.

"Jasper, does it worry you that you may never have anyone to love?" I ask, knowing that what I was saying was the most truthful thing that had ever come out of my mouth.

I felt his head nod on mine, "Everyday of my life." He whispers.

"Then why not find a girl?"

He laughs, "Like who, I think we know everyone here,"

"Umm," I was struggling to think of anyone who I would willingly give up my Jasper for. "I can't think at the moment," I admitted, sighing and leaning back.

He chuckled, "My little Bella," He whispered.

Everything went quiet between us for a few minutes.

"Bella?"

"Hmmm?" I murmured.

"Who have you been matched with?"

This thought distressed me. Sitting up, I turned to face him, my legs buried in the sand.

"Mike," I grunted, looking anywhere but his face.

Suddenly Jasper burst into a fit of giggles. "My Bella has been matched with Mike? Mike Newton?" He laughed clearly and loudly.

"What other Mike is there?" I snapped –"And please don't rub it in,"

He stopped abruptly but he didn't seem too happy about it.

"Oh but Bella he simply adores you!" Jasper exclaimed, sticking his tongue out and grinning.

"The thought is humbly returned," I said sarcastically.

"Come on," He stood, holding out his hand-"It will be getting dark and cold soon." Hesitantly, I took his hand in mine and let him pull me up.

We made our way back to the hut we shared with Renee and Phil. Jasper shouldn't be living with us anymore but he was intent on staying with me until I had been partnered with someone (I thought that even then he might insist on coming).

As we reached the door to the hut I began to feel nervous. Even though Renee and Phil had been together for as long as I can remember, they hadn't made it official until a little over a year ago. I feel guilty that I never knew my father, that he was ripped away from my grasp before I could hang on tight enough, therefore, I will never feel comfortable with Phil being there, I know he could have saved my father. He didn't. He wanted to steal my mother away from him.

Rapping my knuckles on the door, I felt it give way beneath my hand. The door fell forwards into the hut. Inside my mother and Phil had their arms wrapped around each other and it looked like they were eating each other's faces. Gasping, I covered my eyes with my hand instantly.

Jasper must not have been looking because he made a confused sound at my gesture and then groaned. I laughed automatically at his confusion. I heard Phil pull away from Renee. Jasper put his arms around me from behind, taking my hands off my eyes.

"Mum," I whined-"why would you do that in here?"I fake sniffed.

Her eyes grew with sympathy. She knew I had distaste towards Phil. "I'm sorry sweetie, but you were out!" She defended herself.

"So? I knocked!"

"Ok Bella, come on let's just calm it down." Phil said wrapping his arm around me.

I watched as Jasper shook his head alarmed and opened his mouth to stop Phil from doing so. He knew what was coming.

I reached up tentatively and pulled Phil's hand away from my shoulder. Squeezing it tight. This made him smile. So I squeezed it tighter, and tighter, and tighter, until his face was red with rage and pain. When I was bored with this I flung his hand down so it dropped awkwardly at his side.

"DO NOT TELL ME WHAT TO DO! YOU ARE NOT MY FATHER, HE WAS A GOOD MAN, YOU ARE A MURDERER AND A THEAF, NEVER TOUCH ME AGAIN!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

Stomping my feet I slammed my way out of the hut, clinging to Jasper as I went.

Pulling Jasper along the beach, he struggled behind me.

"Where are we going?" His voice strained, tugging on my arm.

"To Angela," I snarled, dragging him harder.

We reached the door to her house; I could hear her sobbing inside.

"Angela?" The door creaked as I pushed it open.

The sobbing stopped instantly, "Bella?"

I walked in and cradled her in my arms. "What's wrong Angie?" I asked her, removing the hair form her face.

"I can't tell you," She cried, pushing me away and standing up.

I looked at her from the ground. "What is it?" Jasper questions, I look at him for the first time in what feels like hours.

She looks from me to Jasper and back again, sighing. "Ben." She whispers. "Is with Jessica." She gulps.

"What!" Me and Jasper scream.

"Phil matched them together and said I should be thankful, he said he was too old for me, that we would never have children that would be strong enough to survive." The tears stream down her face again.

I can feel the rage against Phil boil from inside me again. "But you two are perfect for each other!" I defend, whining.

Jasper comes forward, "That can't be the real reason Angela, he only wants best for the people of the island,"

"No!" I scream, "He only wants what is best for him!"

Storming out of the house I pay no attention to anyone around me. I am aware that my screaming has disrupted the whole island; they were probably staring in awe.

But my focus was elsewhere. I found Phil fishing in the ocean, his body surrounded to the knees in water.

"You," I scream, pointing at him, tears falling from my eyes. Tasting the salt makes me go into deeper hysterics.

His head turns to me in surprise. However, his mouth flutters into a small but precise slanted smile.

"What are you ranting on about now Bella?" He sighs.

"You," I pull back my hand-"Are destroying my life, but also the life of my best friends. That I won't accept," My voice gets louder as I make my way through the water towards him until I am waist deep.

"Bella I don't know what you mean," He grabs onto my arm.

My eyes divert to his hand as if I could burn through it with my eyes. "Phil, stop acting so damn innocent because I know what goes on inside your head, even though mum seems to love you, I most defiantly do not!" The words echo through the water.

My hand grabs against his and I launch him into the water. But to his insistence I fall with him, I hit the water with a splash. He uses me as his float, pushing me deeper under to climb back up again. Water floods my lungs and my arms thrash around me in need of air.

I feel a sharp hook attach onto my ankle, shredding the skin. My blood rises around me; I scream out in pain, bubbles float away innocently.

Help! I wanted to scream. The shadows of my friends reflect on the ocean ground and with each stroke I pray harder to get back to them. But I can feel myself falling away, the currents are too strong and my foot refuses to move. Eventually I run out of breath and I am lying on the edge of the surface of the water.

I lay limp and pretend I am falling asleep, but I know the outcome will be a whole lot worse.

* * *

><p>My head was throbbing in time to my heart. Sweat bullets were pouring down my cheeks in rivers. The ground beneath me was hot, but soft, the softest I had ever come across. It was a cloud this was heaven. I had made it.<p>

However, I was ripped from the thought by the pressure placed on my head. I groaned, but didn't dare to open my eyes. The light shone from behind in front of me. Opening my mouth slightly, breath poured in and out. I could breathe, this was land.

"Dad, I think she is awake!"A boy called excitedly, he sounded close enough that he was at my side.

"Ok Edward calm down, we don't know who she is," A slightly more mature voice came from a little further away.

"But dad..." The boy whined.

"No Edward, now I'm going to get some more wipes for her foot so don't do anything," He warned.

What was wrong with my foot? There was no pain that I could feel; I flicked my ankles to prove it. Suddenly an excruciating pain shot through me, I screamed, forcing my eyes to open wide. Gasping, my breath was ragged.

My eyes flittered around awkwardly but above me were a pair of beautiful emerald eyes. The boy was smiling at me.

He placed a finger over his lips to tell me to be quiet while he ran out of the door.

He was the most beautiful boy I had ever seen, his face was so perfect it sent shivers down my spine, his hair was bronze and hung down to his neck circulating the chiselled frame.

Raising my head slightly I took in the surrounding. I was in a very white medical room, but it looked like it was in a house. Above me there was a small light but it was still extremely bright.

Shielding myself with my hand, I tumbled off the bed. In honesty it was more of a table. I landed on my foot but feel to the ground instantly. Clasping my ankle I saw it wrapped in white bandages which were stained brown from dirt and...Blood.

I took a deep, shaky breath I could not stand the sight of blood; the smell would hurt my senses and send me into a fainting fit. But this was different; I didn't know these people I could stand the thought of putting them at a burden. Crawling on my knees over to the trolley that stood over by the door I grabbed the roll of white bandages. Sitting comfortably I continued unravelling them from around my foot.

I reached the end of the strip. My ankle was puffy and pink with a slit dented at least twelve centre metres long, it was oozing quite dramatically. Suddenly my sight went hazy and I could feel myself feeling backwards.

I was caught, however, by pair firm hands. "Careful there," He whispered in my ear lifting me up effortlessly and placing me back on the bed without knocking my foot.

I looked at his face, it was the boy, was his name Edward?

The man came trotting in them, surprised by the mess I had managed to make, there were blood marks on the floor, this caused me to blush heavily.

"My name is Edward by the way," Edward confirmed my thoughts, I nodded in thanks.

"Quite a strange one you are," The Doctor spoke; I took notice by how much alike they were, they must be related I thought to myself.

"This is my father Carlisle," Edward spoke, confirming my thoughts again.

"What is your name?" Carlisle asked me.

I opened my mouth to speak, but know words came out. I frowned and attempted again, but all results failed. I shrugged and sat back on my hands.

"Dad?" Edward asked frantically-"Why can't she speak?"

"Are you mute?" Carlisle asked me, I wanted to explain that I was never mute before this but I wasn't quite sure what he meant by mute anyway.

"Have you been able to speak before this?" Carlisle explained.

I nodded my head eagerly, thankful he understood my confusion.

He frowned, "It must be the trauma, well I can't detect anything else wrong with you, except your foot of course, and attached to a fishing hook you were, odd, very odd." He said this mostly to himself.

I could help thinking one thing: Phil.

"Do you have a family or someone we could call?" Edward asked.

I nodded straight away, but then I thought, I wasn't on the island anymore I couldn't contact anyone, so I sighed sadly and shook my head.

Edward and Carlisle looked at each other. "Are you a long way from home?" Carlisle asked.

I didn't know but the island was far away from everywhere so of course the answer was simple: Yes, I nodded.

"Well you won't be able to walk for a while so I guess you will have to stay here for a few days, at least until you get your voice back." He said. "I'm sure this would make Edward very happy," He continued.

I turned to see Edward staring at me intently. I looked at him and he smiled at me. I smiled back and nodded in agreement.

This could be better than home.

* * *

><p><strong>Hello, I hope you liked and I am sorry for the way Phil is portrayed in this but it fits the story well, please review I would be very thankful :)<strong>


	3. A new home

The Cullen household was not very large compared to the community I was used to back on the island. Everyone there had always seemed very close and very much like a family. Here everything was all secluded. To be honest I couldn't make up my mind to whether I liked it or not.

Edward had become my best friend, although every time we touched I could feel a spark of electricity run through my whole body. To me he became my voice, since I had still not regained it from the accident.

Additionally, I was still confined to a wheel chair. This wasn't very easy on a beach side town. I could sense the tension when Edward wanted to know of my background but I couldn't tell him. It wasn't that I was unwilling at all. I just could stand the fact that I could be outcast when people figured who I was.

It had been a week when I realised that I was in Renee's hometown. I had recognised the old shops and stations from the mental picture I had drawn from the stories she had told me as a child. I gave me thrills to know that I still had a connection with my mother. Truthfully, I didn't want to go back. I was stranded there, much like I was here. People were nicer here, and they didn't even know what my life would have been like. This is another reason why I didn't want to know. The sympathy would cut through me like a knife.

I was beginning to love the Cullen's more and more as I lived here. I learnt that Edward was eighteen, I was happy to find out that he was close to my age and single. Carlisle was of course his father, who was married to one of the kindest women alive: Esme. Edward had an older brother called Emmett but I just kept on referring to him as teddy bear in my mind. Lastly there was his cousin Alice. She was twenty three and used to have a fully fledged life with a house and job. However, she cannot remember anything in front of two years ago. She was in a car accident that she refers to as ruining her life. But she still looked like an over excited pixie throughout the whole day and I couldn't help but think how perfect she was for Jasper. There was also Emmett's girlfriend Rosalie. She was beautiful and anyone would think she was a swimsuit model from the front of a magazine. But no she was just a normal girl who Emmett had met in school. Rosalie wasn't sure about me; she glared at me a lot and thought I wasn't a good influence, since no one knew where I had come from. I just had to keep in mind that I was thankful to them all for taking me in.

A few days later, I had been there a fortnight and I was no longer confined to the wheel chair. I was walking along the coast of the sand when Edward caught onto my hand, pulling me down abruptly with him. I laughed silently with him.

He sighed, removing the hair from around my face.

"I want to hear your laugh," He said.

I nodded, cradling his fingers.

"What does that mean?" He asked- "You will?"

I nodded, grateful he understood.

"How can you be sure that you voice will come back."

Lying back on the sand, I sighed, rolling away from him.

"How old are you?" He asked suddenly.

Laughing in my head, I remembered that this was probably one of the only questions he had yet to ask me.

I rolled over and looked at him in the eyes. Realising what I was doing her nodded. "How about I guess?" He said.

I nodded, thinking it was good that I could make a game out of this.

"Nineteen?"

I shook my head to him.

"Are you older or younger than me?"

Pointing to the sand, he took this as younger.

"Fifteen?"

I creased my nose and eyebrows together. Did I really look that young?

"Sixteen?"

I sighed.

"Seventeen?"

I smiled, showing of my teeth and clapped my hands together.

"You're seventeen then," He chuckled.

I nodded my head eagerly.

"I should have known really, you certainly don't look fifteen." I smiled warmly before clambering to my feet and walking back up the beach.

"Where are you going?" He yelled.

Shrugging, I stopped and turned towards the sea. Pointing towards the horizon, I motioned him to understand.

_That's my home_, I wanted to yell. _It's a long way off but it's there._

He noticed my distress but still didn't understand. I walked back over to him. I knelt down and kissed him on the cheek. _Thank you,_ I mouthed.

I smiled at his confusion, I got out the piece of paper and pen Esme had given me and wrote_: I have to go shopping with Alice_.

He chuckled. "That would be Alice." I rolled my eyes. "Come on I'll take you back."

Smiling gratefully, he grabbed onto my hand, squeezing it reassuringly.

We walked back to the house together, I wanted to say so many words to him, and it was breaking me inside that I couldn't.

"Bella..." Edward strained.

I hesitated before looking into his eyes. Please don't, I thought in my head. I can't take it. Seeing the expression on my face Edward thought otherwise and walked me to the house. "Bella!" Alice shrieked, slamming the front door and running down the steps to meet me. "What took you so long?" I crossed my arms and looked at her. "Oh, right..." She said realising I couldn't say anything. "Come on," She dragged me to her car. Turning back, I saw Edward looking towards me; I waved at him briefly before climbing in the car. It felt weird being in a car, since a couple of weeks ago I had never even heard of a car; now it just felt natural to travel in one. "So Bella, I can't wait to take you shopping, I know I went for you last week, but that was for emergency clothes, this is for fun!" She squealed. Rolling my eyes, I sat back and let Alice talk away.

We arrived at the shopping centre a couple of minutes later and I clambered onto the pavement. "Where first?" Alice asked, slipping her sunglasses onto her nose. Shrugging my shoulders, I motioned for her to choose. Grinning, Alice dragged me into the first shop we saw.

Needless to say, it was an odd experience; shopping with Alice. She dragged me around for hours, picking out clothes I would probably never wear, and insisted that she spoil me. She explained to me that her parents had left her a lot of money when they died, therefore she could spend out as much as she wanted. She also like to remind me that she couldn't remember being seventeen and wanted to spoil me as much as she would have herself.

After a while my feet became so tired I flopped on a bench outside the beauty salon Alice was staring longingly at. Rolling my eyes, I pointed at the salon, telling her to go in. Pulling her gaze away she look back at me, "No, I don't want to go in." I cocked my head to the side in confusion. Sighing, she sat down next to me, "My best friend, or should I say ex- best friend works in there; I was just reliving the memories in my mind is all." I tried to comfort her, I knew what it felt like to miss people and leave people behind. I pulled out the piece of paper, _what happened?_ I wrote down.

Looking up at the salon she answered very simply, "She slept with my boyfriend." Her voice shook and I blew out of my mouth with wide eyes. Looking back at me, I saw she had tears in her eyes. _I'm sorry_, my pen traced on the paper.

"Don't worry about it Bella, you weren't here at the time. I don't really remember them, I just know they visited me in the hospital explaining who they were and then I came home to find them a little more at ease with each other than perhaps they should have been." She explained to me. "So I never really knew them."

_It is still wrong. _

She looked at the paper, "I know." Her voice came out in a whisper. "Let's get going," She got up and pulled me to my feet. We walked back to the car in silence, throwing out bags in the boot of the car. "What's going on with you and Edward?" Alice asked me suddenly when she was driving.

I looked up in surprise. Giggling slightly she looked back the road. "Don't worry about it, he deserves someone like you." I looked at her in confusion but I could tell that the conversation would go no further. The car pulled up at the house, and we struggled with the bags into the hallway, where the smell of a roast chicken was floating from the kitchen. "Hello girls," Esme chanted.

"Hi Esme," Alice grinned, trying to pick at the food. Edward and Carlisle stormed down the stairs.

"Bella," Carlisle said, "Can I have a word." I looked at him and followed him in the surgery. I knew instantly that he was going to try and get me to talk. "Has there been any improvement?" He asked. I shook my head in shame as I climbed on the hospital bed.

Edward walked in the door, seeing me shake my head. "Don't worry about it Bella, it will come eventually." Suddenly Emmett ripped out of a box that was set beside of my feet and I screamed in shock.

Everyone looked at me, and I covered my mouth in surprise. I noticed Carlisle pat Emmett on the back. "Bella!" Edward exclaimed in glee.

I looked at him, blushing. I took a huge gulp, and opened my mouth. "Edward," I said clearly.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey!<strong>

**Sorry I have been away for a while I shouldn't take as long next time. **

**Let me know whether you liked it, hated it, or want anything to happen later in the story.**

**Thanks :D**


	4. Story telling

Everyone was laughing around the dinner table- including me. I was now happier than I believe I had ever been. My only wish was that Jasper was here to enjoy this with me. "So, Bella now that you can finally speak maybe you could tell us a bit about your background?" Rosalie enquires raising her eyebrows.

Spinning my fork around my plate, I fiddle with my food, thinking of an answer that could fit. "O-Of course," I stutter, a blush rising into my cheeks. "Well I'm not really from here." I admit, looking up at them.

"I knew that Bella!" Alice said causing everyone to look at her, she shrugged. "What? She didn't know of any of the shops that we went in today."

I broke out into a grin, "Yes, Alice that is because I have never been shopping before." Alice and Rosalie gasped in shock while Emmett and Edward grinned into their drinks. "Where I come from, there is no such thing as shopping," I continued.

"You poor deprived girl," Alice mumbled.

"How is that possible?" Carlisle asked.

"Well...about eighteen years ago a cruise ship left here- I think it was here- and never came back," Esme gasped in shock and looked down at her lap, fiddling with her fingers. "People here probably thought everyone died and that the boat sunk, but truthfully all except three survived. Everyone was stranded on a desert island, and they have been there ever since." I trailed off my story. Looking up, I saw everyone but Esme staring at me in shock.

"But you are seventeen," Edward stated.

"Yes, I was the first born on the island; my mother was already pregnant when she went on the cruise."

"So more people have had children on the island?" Rosalie asked.

Nodding, "It is encouraged that every woman on the island has one child by the time they are twenty and a second by the age of twenty five."

Edward clenched his hand around his fork. "But who would put in a rule like that?"

"The mayor, his name is Phil- my mother's new husband." I cringed at the words.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Edward sunk back in his chair.

"No, don't be; he's the reason I'm here in the first place."

"What do you mean Bella?" Carlisle put fingers on his temple.

"My," I stopped. "Phil, he tried to drown me when I shouted at him for enforcing another stupid law," I choked, forcing back the tears.

I heard a chair scrape and a body come around behind me, comforting me. "It's alright; don't tell us if it hurts." Edward whispered in my ear. Shaking my head, I pushed my chair back and refilled my drink at the sink behind me.

Settling back in my chair, I took a huge gulp while everyone waited for me to continue. "Phil passed a law that everyone would be partnered up by the time they were eighteen, we can't marry out there, but my mother and him would choose who we would have to...You know." I trailed off.

"But surly that is not too bad for you? If it is your mother?" Carlisle stated.

"But, why couldn't you choose who you would have to spend the rest of your life with?" Emmett exclaimed.

"Because there aren't a lot of people of the same age groups on the island so the gene pool is very small. Therefore to make the best children my mother believed that love shouldn't be chosen." I gulped.

"You're seventeen." Alice whispered.

I nodded. "Did you find out who you were supposed to be matched to?" Rosalie asked, a little more sympathetic to me than usual.

"His name was Mike, I didn't like him, and he had a crush on me since forever." I rolled my eyes.

"Well... At least he would have treated you ok?" Rosalie suggested.

I shrugged, "I don't know but Phil made everyone's life a misery with this law, my best friend especially." I mumbled.

"What happened," Esme spoke up for the first time.

"Angela had found her love, they had been together for a long time, her and Ben, but Phil didn't like it therefore he matched Ben with a girl called Jessica- that didn't make me happy," I smiled slightly. "And that's where it comes full circle."

"Wow" Alice said.

"Who are the people who died?" Esme asked.

"My father," I said, tears escaping my eyes. "And my brother's parents."

"Your brother's parents?" Rosalie repeated- confused.

"He's not really my brother but my mother took him in the night of the crash, he was only eight. My father died saving him," I choked.

"Oh my god," Alice said. "What was his name?"

"Jasper," I murmured.

"You were fond of Jasper." Edward stated.

"He was more than a brother than I could ever ask for; he was like a father in some ways, since I never had one." I told them all.

"I guess Phil wasn't that great of a father to you," Emmett said. Laughing, I shook my head.

"Bella what is your surname?" Esme asked.

"Swan," I said.

She gasped. "What is your mother's name?"

"Renee."

She gasped, and to my surprise got out of her seat and hugged me. "You will be looked after here," She murmured,"

Confused- but happy- I returned the hug and smiled.

* * *

><p>Esme was my mother's best friend, I was happy to hear. Apparently Renee had told Esme that she would be godmother to the first child she ever had. That was me; therefore effectively I was living with my family. Once I had told everyone my story they were all a bit more sympathetic towards me. "Please, don't treat me any different," I begged as Esme served more ice cream to me than to anyone else. Emmett was sulking at the end of the table at this.<p>

"Bella, you have only just tried ice cream before; you have a lot of catching up to do!" Esme chanted, tapping me on the head and moving round to serve Alice.

The doorbell beeped loudly from the hall and Alice jumped straight off her chair to answer it- knocking Esme off her tracks as she went. Clinging on to a chair, Esme caught her breath while everyone listened to Alice dancing down to the door.

"Hi!" She greeted the people at the door; I zoned out of their conversation and concentrated on my dessert. However, I could tell her face had fallen.

Alice trailed gracefully back into the kitchen followed by two eager looking girls. Following my gaze Edward turned to look at the girls, he choked on his dessert when he saw them. He instantly stood up, pushing his chair out behind him.

"Jane," He murmured- "What are you doing here?"

Half waving, Jane moved around me and places a kiss on the cheek. Emmett laughed at this, I didn't understand the joke. "I missed you Eddie," Jane whined.

Grinning, Emmett turned to me and whispered in my ear, "Eddie," He snickered.

"What's the punch line?" I whispered.

"Keep watching; you'll figure it out," Alice crouched next to me.

The other girl was looking in the room slightly uncomfortably, "Heidi please, sit," Carlisle smiled, pointing towards the vacant chair next to me. Smiling at the girl, I was welcomed by a nasty glare. Fortunately she looked away, dragged in by the awkward silence of Edward and Jane.

Jane had somehow managed to wrap herself tightly around Edward, locking her hands together slightly above his chest. "Eddie please listen to me, I didn't mean it." She defended against a subject I didn't know.

Locking his jaw, Edward removed her hands from around him. "Jane, I really couldn't care less, it was a whole month ago."

"But I love you," She whined against his back.

Everyone in the room snickered, I looked around confused and irritated that no one had told me about this girl. "She is his ex," Alice filled me in.

"I guessed," I mumbled back.

"That wasn't what you told me then," Edward continues.

"At least come have a drink, let me explain myself," She suggests.

Sighing, Edward looks at the clock on the wall, then to Esme and finally and Bella; with an apologetic smile he finally gives in. "Fine, Jane I will go with you."

Clapping in delight Jane runs out of the house followed by Heidi and finally by Edward.

Looking after them Emmett gives a disgusted snort. "Irritating slut," He mumbles under his breath.

"He's a gonna," Rosalie agreed, moving into the front room and putting her feet up. I walked into join her, followed by everyone else. We settled in a circle around the room.

"What do you all mean?" I asked, laying back into the chair.

"Last year Jane and Edward dated for about eight months or so," Alice began.

"But the stupid slut," Emmett cut her off-"Cheated on him. Big time."

I nodded my head as Alice was uncomfortable with the memories she had flooding her brain.

"Emmett you shouldn't be talking about her like that," Esme scolded.

"Sorry mum," He whined. "But it is true," He mumbled.

"So why did he back out with her then?"

Everyone shrugged. "She has a way of drawing people in. I bet you he'll come back pissed!" Emmett stated, fiddling with money on the table.

"Emmett!" Carlisle barked.

Jumping, Emmett stopped and slouched back into Rosalie's side. Snuggling down, Rosalie closed her eyes slowly and blocked out the conversation in order to sleep. "Great well I'm going to my room," Alice says, standing up and running up the stairs.

Nervous with the silence I stand to go with her, scrambling up the flight of stairs. Alice's room is the smallest in the house but she had the biggest cupboard by far. I found her slaving over a drawing, head tilted under a lamp. "What are you drawing?" I ask, perching on the side of her bed.

Raising her head at my entrance she clicks off the lamp and looks at me through the dim ceiling light. "It's a dress design," She admits holding the paper out for me to take. Willingly, I take the paper and gaze at the drawing. It was brilliant.

"This is really good," I say in surprise. She shrugs and sits on her pillow next to me.

"I think I have always wanted to be a designer so I work hard coming up with designs, you were my inspiration for the one I am working on now,"

I look at her in surprise and then I spot the title: The island princess.

"I'm not a princess,"

"Close enough," She sighs. "I'm sorry you know." She said.

"Why what did you do?"

"I should have stopped Edward going off like that."

Shaking my head, I lay back on her mattress. "He does what he wants, I don't own him, and I shouldn't even expect that, being who I am."

She grabs hold of my wrist and threads her little finger through mine; "You are a great friend Bella, I am glad Edward found you."

"Yeah, I forgot about that. I am glad he found me too."

"Do you like him?"

I look at her in surprise, "Of course I like him; he is a great friend."

She shakes her head at me, "I don't mean just as a friend, I mean do you love him?"

While staring at the floor I think through everything. Did I love him? No, I couldn't possibly...I had only known him a matter of weeks...

"I don't know," I choke.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey!<strong>

**Sorry if this chapter is a little repetitive concerning Bella's story but I thought the Cullen's deserved to hear it from Bella. **

**Thank you all for the reviews I really appreciate it and it really motivates me to write more!**

**Let me know do you love it, hate it Do you want anything to happen?**

**Hope you liked. :)**


	5. Dizzy with excitement

"Bella?" A whispered voice rushed to me in my sleep. "Bella are you awake?" Heat tingled next to my face as a brush of air hit my nose. Groaning, I swatted whoever it was a way and turned over. Edward chuckled lightly.

Then I was awake, I sat up abruptly in my bed and looked at Edward angrily. "What?" I snapped.

He looked up at me innocently, "Don't look at me like that!"

"I'm tired and you stink of beer; what do you want?" Sleep dust cause my lashes to glue together, I pulled desperately trying to wake myself up.

"Bella, don't be mad," He slurred. Disgusted, I shoved him away and he slumped down to the floor.

"Sleep down there tonight," I whispered and buried myself back under the covers.

* * *

><p>Sun streamed through the cracks in the window and rested lightly over my eye lids. Blinking rapidly, the fuzzy feeling slowly left my head. In fact, two minutes later I felt very ready to enjoy my day. I leaped out of my bed- forgetting the previous night- my foot hit smoothing solid and bought me down in a heap on Edward's back. He stirred slightly but slumped back down again. I rolled my eyes, clambering up in pain. I step over Edward and head down into the kitchen. It felt weird being inside; I was used to cooking over open fires and badly sheltered houses. The night clothes that Alice had given me were a little tight but I liked them, they didn't have to be as fashionable as when I was walking around town.<p>

Everyone except Edward was in the kitchen when I arrived. Rosalie had slept over like I had predicted. "Hello," I said, waving a small wave and sitting in a dining room chair as Esme placed some food in front of me. I nodded to her in thanks.

"How'd you sleep Bella?" Alice chirped, carefully swallowing some toast.

Narrowing my eyes I wondered if anyone had heard Edward during the night, they all seemed pretty innocent so I shared my story. "Edward came into my room last night; he was very drunk; smelling of stale beer. He slept on my floor last night." I blushed beetroot. The Cullen's gawped at me, but Rosalie snickered into her drink.

"Oh come on you know what Edward is like when he's drunk, she's new bait." Rosalie said, slamming the glass on the table.

"Rose," Esme warned, hugging my shoulders.

"I am ashamed of what he did last night, I wish you didn't have to observe that, our family must look outrageous to you," Carlisle spoke, pushing his chair back and standing up.

I bit into my toast and shook my head. "No, I don't really know how things work around here; it has only been a couple of weeks. Admittedly Edward didn't strike me as that sort of person but I am the new girl here, I must learn."

Alice smiled at me with sympathy, after the conversation we had last night she must have guessed that it hurt me inside to see Edward like this. "Are you sure you're ok Bella?" She asked.

"Of course," I whispered, leaning over the plate to hide my face.

Footsteps sounded in the hall as Edward stumbled in, still wearing the clothes and shoes he wore yesterday.

"Edward Anthony Masen Cullen," Esme began walking up to his chest and standing below his eye line. He groaned and looked down at her.

"Why use my full name?"

"You are in big trouble, Bella is a guest here and you completely humiliated yourself in front of her! You humiliated the family in the process!" She exclaimed, placing her hands on her hips.

"I did?" He ran his hands through his hair, attempting to recall the events of the previous night, something dawned on him. "So that's why I woke up on her floor."

We all nodded as if her were stupid. "Edward I don't like that girl," Esme stated, motioning for him to sit down and she poured him some coffee.

"You never liked her mum," Edward retaliated.

"All the more reason for you to stop seeing her," Carlisle pointed out.

"But Dad, you can't stop me from seeing who I want; I'm eighteen I could get married if I wanted to!" Everyone stared at him, "But I'm not!" He reassured us.

"Being an adult means you have responsibilities!" Esme lectured, "You can't go and get drunk every night with a girl who has probably slept with half the town!"

I stared at Esme; she didn't seem the type of person to point people out with these faults. "Mum she hasn't slept with half of the town," Edward said, fiddling with his fingers.

"No but I bet she's slept with you," Emmett declared as Rosalie wacked over the back of the head.

Esme gasped, "Is it true Edward?"

Looking at everyone, Edward seemed to consider his options. "I don't know ok?" He blurted. "She has always been drunk so I get drunk and then I can't remember anything until the next morning." Esme started crying into her hands and I ran over to comfort her.

"I have never woken up next to her if that counts,"

"Edward, please leave, we will talk about this later," Carlisle said with authority and came over to hug Esme with me.

Enraged, Edward stood up and sauntered out of the room.

* * *

><p>Edward had stormed out of the house, much to everyone's confusion. No one had any clue where he could be, they all seemed to shrug it off and go back to their usual daytime activities. To me though, it drove me insane. There was nothing to do here without Edward. He had shocked me this morning, but it didn't stop him from being the best friend I had ever had!<p>

I sat by the window all morning, staring at the ocean. Part of me wanted to swim back, I wanted my brother back, and he would know exactly what to do. Sure, he didn't even know what beer was, but he would know if Edward was truly my friend, or just a fluke.

As day light faded and the moon appeared a very tired looking Alice bounded through the door. "Aunt Esme!" She called out, smiling at me on her way up the stairs. Esme met at the top and they walked down the hall whispering with each other. I waited a few minutes but stayed in the window seat, the sunset looked beautiful on the water.

Suddenly, I heard a loud, high pitched scream coming from the top floor of the house and turned to see Alice skipping down the stairs.

"Is everything alright?" I asked as she sat next to me.

She ignored my question, "We're going out tonight." She grinned at me as my eyes widened.

"No we're not," I stuttered.

"Aw, come on Bella!" She pouted, "I have the perfect outfit for you to wear!"

Leaning back, I considered it. "What would we do?" I asked, I had never actually gone out partying or anything before.

"The fair in town, I need you to see it," Alice jumped up squealing, I guessed she liked the fair.

"What's a fair?" I knitted my eyebrows together in confusion.

She gasped, "Now you are defiantly going, I have laid some clothes out on your bed, go," She shooed me away as I sighed, slumping up the stairs.

Laughing, I picked up the clothes she wanted me to wear. A top which she had described as a tank to and some really tight, dark navy blue jeans with a silver pattern on one of the back pockets. I widened my eyes at the shoed though, sliding my fingers across the leather. They were beautiful- sure- but they were at least three inches, I could barely walk in flats! Shrugging I dumped them in the wardrobe and picked out a pair of ballet pumps Alice had originally bought me when I was still unconscious. Brushing my hair, I had to admit I looked quite good.

"Bella? Are you almost ready?" Alice yelled up the stairs.

I answered my making my way down; she was waiting at the bottom holding a mini black bag. "Usually I would put lot's of make up on you but since you are new to it, I'll give it a few weeks" She said walking out of the door. To me, this sounded very daunting.

* * *

><p>The fair was amazing, so bright and colourful. I had to hand it to Alice she knows how to pick a night out! The thing that interested me the most was a huge wheel that was lit up a million different colours. It was so huge I was surprised I had never seen it from the island. We had seen fireworks before though; I guessed this was where they came from.<p>

Alice saw me staring in awe and the wheel, "You want to have a go?" She asked and I nodded excitedly.

She dragged me over to the bottom and paid a man who undid the rope, showing us to a seat. We sat in it together and I gulped at the bar came down to hold us in. "What is this thing?"

"It's a Ferris wheel; most people get scared when they reach the top so hold on tight." She warned, but I did the opposite. The Ferris wheel stopped for a few seconds at different places of the wheel to let people on at the bottom. When we reached the top I automatically leaned over the edge to look at all the people down on the floor.

"They all look like ants!" I exclaimed, throwing my hands up in the air and laughing. I looked over and Alice looked a bit sick. "Are you ok Alice?"

She nodded holding her hand over her mouth. "I just don't like heights."

Laughing, I was disappointed when we began to move again.

* * *

><p>"That was amazing!" I exclaimed as we jumped off at the bottom.<p>

"I'm glad you liked it," Alice said excited to be off.

We walked around the fair and rode on a few more rides before I became dizzy with excitement. That night I didn't once think of the island, or anything I had been deprived of, I was just thinking about the fair and how amazing it was!

"And this only comes once a year?" I moaned to Alice.

She nodded sadly as we heard a low chuckle behind us. We turned to see Edward with his arm looped around Jane. Alice narrowed her eyes at Jane. "What are you doing here Edward?" She spat.

"Hey, I love the fair!" He defended. "Who doesn't?" He winked at me and I blushed.

Jane noticed it and whispered something in Edwards's ear, but she seemed to be biting it at one point, I shivered.

He nodded his head and turned back to us. "I'm going to go buy Jane some candy floss," He said barging through us. I looked after him, what was candy floss?

"Bella go with him, I need to have a little...chat...with Jane," She said to me and I didn't need telling twice, I ran after Edward and caught onto his arm.

"What?" He snapped before turning around. "Oh, hey Bella!" He smiled at me.

This confused me. "Hey Bella? What happened to the whole bed boy attitude?"

He shrugged, "I'm not really, in fact I hate it, I hate that cow," He had a disgusted look on his face as he turned back towards Jane.

"Then why string her along?" We moved into a long cue in front of a little pink cart.

"Her father wants me to join his school next year but Jane said she will convince her father out of it if I don't be her boyfriend." He sulked.

"What's so great about working for her father?"

"He is the principle of the best music school in the country; I have been working to get in since I was five."

"That sucks," I murmured as we stepped closer to the cart.

"Yeah, it does. I'm sorry if I was horrible to you last night or this morning, I have already been home and apologised to my family. "

"Don't worry about it Edward, but we're still friends right?" That seemed to pain him. "Or not..." I dropped my eye line to the floor.

He recovered suddenly, "No, no! Of course I want to be your friend Bella!" He pulled me into a hug. I smiled and rested my head on his shoulder.

We had then reached the front of the line and the man running the cart cleared his throat, we pulled away from each other. "Two regulars please." He spoke to the man, who got two sticks and spun them around in a pot I couldn't see.

Slowly, he pulled the sticks out; they both had a cloud of pick foam attached to it. Edward paid the man and took the sticks, handing one to me. "What is it?" I felt the foam against my face as Edward chuckled.

"You eat it Bella," He said, taking a piece and plopping in his mouth. Copying what he did, I placed the foam in my mouth; it dissolved straight away causing me to gasp. I took another piece, it did the same. I continued to eat it as we walked back to Alice.

Edward stared at my enjoyment. "It's wonderful Edward!" I exclaim when I noticed him smirking.

He opened his mouth but noticed Jane staring at us. "Sorry," He murmured and left. I stared after him and wondered what I could do to help, as Alice appeared at my side.

"You know it's just a big charade so he can get into school?" She asked.

"Yep,"

"Good," And she looped her arm though mine and dragged me away, stealing my candy floss.

* * *

><p><strong>I am so sorry for the long wait, please, please forgive me!<strong>

**Thank you so much for the reviews I love you guys to pieces.**

**I am sorry for any mistakes in this!**

**Tell me if you, laughed, cried or laughed so much you couldn't breathe!**

**Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year! **

**Vampire Pixiedust xx**


	6. The longing

**Jasper's POV**

I paced along the sandy beached that circled the island. My hands were tied behind my back, I pulled and pulled, urging for them to slip. Out of breath, I sighed; giving up from the pain. Phil had ordered that my hands be tied behind my back to avoid being stupid. However, he didn't want Renee to figure it out. My hands were untied every evening before supper and retied early in the morning. It had been that way for three weeks. The three weeks since Bella had disappeared.

Renee had locked herself away most days; dragging herself out only when Phil was being particularly nice about the loss of her daughter. Bella had been the first born on the island; everyone had loved her. She was what everyone had wanted of a daughter; there was only one person who wouldn't do anything to have her back. Anyone who had witnessed Phil attempting to drown Bella was sworn to secrecy, therefore I was left hopeless.

Deflated, I sunk down onto the warm beach sand and stare out across the ocean. "Bella, where are you?" I whispered to myself. I remembered vaguely my life before the island, my mother and father; the way they spoiled me rotten and Ii sucked it in willingly. How I had often longed for a sibling but my parents were far too proud to sink to such a level. The island had been a fresh start for me. Sure, my parents had passed. It haunted me every night nut Renee was a great mother and I could feel myself loving Bella more and more. Renee often openly suggested that Bella and I would be more than just siblings. The thought had never really crossed our minds I don't think I could ever love her more than a sister. I hoped that wherever she was, she was happy.

Suddenly, there was a rustling in the bushes behind me. I swung my head around, desperate to see if I am in danger of being tortured by Phil again. Relieved when I see that it was Angela, I slump my shoulders and relax slightly.

"Jasper?" She murmured, prodding me in the shoulder. I looked up at her with confused eyes. Something by her expression told me I must be quiet. Seeing that I understood, she ran to a rock in the sand and lifted it up. She bought out a massive pair of metal shears. I stared at them warily.

"What..?" I started, but she shushed me with a glare. Quickly, she freed me from the rope and I rubbed my tentative wrists.

"Go!" She ordered, pointing towards the ocean. My eyes widened and I shook my head with fear. Throwing the shears to my feet, she placed her hands on her hips. "Jasper you need to get off this island. Don't worry about us, go find Bella and don't think about us again."

What she was suggesting was impossible. Bella might be dead; I could die in the process. But I wasn't going to live here. "Angela, come with me." I begged, holding my hand out.

She stared at my hand, before sighing and making her way back up the beach. "I'll cover for you. Goodbye Jasper." Her hair waved behind her and she disappeared through the trees without looking back.

Closing my eyes, I sucked in a huge breath for courage. Taking one last look at the island that had been my home for so long and walked out into the salty waters. Prepared for the worst.

* * *

><p><strong>Bella's POV<strong>

Now that I knew the truth about Edward and Jane, jealousy didn't surge in my stomach so much. Of course it did pain me to see them, but I could cope knowing Edward and I still have a chance. I loved the sound of that: Edward and I. But something told me, warned me down: just friends read off his lips. How I longed for those lips to touch mine. He was too good for me though. He was the beach boy with a big family that were not struggling to keep up with the economy.

I was the girl from an island no one knew, with any money to speak of. I had no papers either, technically there is no one called Isabella Marie Swan. I couldn't stand it. Every time we touched I felt the sparks; only to be pushed away and for him to run off with his fake girlfriend.

These thoughts and more surrounded my head as I stared out of the window of the living from the day after the fair. "Bella?" The calling of my name snapped me back to reality. "Bella are you ok?" Edward asked, concerned.

"Of course," I blinked away the tears that I could real rising inside of me. His eyebrows knitted together and he raised his arms, tugging me into his chest. Accepting gratefully, I sunk into the embrace.

"Bella, why are you crying?" He asked, pulling away. Blushing, I realised I had been crying onto his shoulder. I turned away quickly, wiping the tears that had escaped away.

"I-I'm not." I lied.

"Bella," He warned, "Please tell me."

"It's just so different here. You and your family being so nice to a girl who isn't alive." I laughed.

"Bella, you are alive." Edward cleared, obviously confused.

"Yes, but I wasn't registered, no one knows who I am. I'm an island girl. I don't belong here."

"You will always belong here Bella." Edward said softly.

"Thank you Edward," I turned to face him again, smiling. "That means a lot."

"Anytime." He grinned, walking away. "I'll see you later."

I sighed, staring after him, yeah, I'll be here. I thought to myself.

* * *

><p>The day went by very slowly. I was alone in the house for most of it. Everyone was out at work mostly and since I didn't have a job there was nothing for me to do. Carlisle had offered to take me into the hospital, show me around and introduce me. I had declined politely. Perhaps one day I would help out at the children's ward, but that day was not today.<p>

Deciding to take a walk along the beach, I removed my shoes and let the smooth water circle my ankles. It felt like I was at home again. Everything was so confusing. There were so many things I was expected to remember. Alice had tested me on the amount of shops I knew, what size clothes I wore and my shades of make-up. Everything was a lot simpler back on the island. Although, I couldn't deny that I loved it here.

"Jasper, what are you doing right this minute?" I wondered to myself, staring in the direction of the island. "Are you as happy as me? You would never believe the things I have learnt here. The friends I have made." I said to myself.

"And Jasper, I think I have even fallen in love! I know, It is unbelievable isn't it!" Laughing at my talks, I gather my shoes and walk back to house where the smell of cooking floats from the kitchen.

I entered the house in high spirits and erased Jasper from my mind. "Hey Esme! Smells amazing..."

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the delay and the short chapter! <strong>

**Please review!**


	7. Feeling faint

**Bella's POV**

"Alice, why do you need so many clothes?" I complained, settling myself onto a bench and dumping the paper bags onto the floor at my feet. Delicately, she shrugged her petit shoulders and flopped down beside me, cradling her milkshake between her two palms.

"Easy Bella, there are 365 days in a year, so I need approximately half that, if I can." She grinned at me, sipping through the plastic straw sticking out the top of the cup. I eyed it with disgust, my whole life I had become accustomed to water; any other liquid didn't seem to settle in my stomach.

"Why?" I breathed, searching through the bags for a bottle of water. Alice rolled her eyes at me, holding out a bottle for me to take. Gratefully, I accepted it and gulped it down heavily. Alice stared at me as the bottle drained itself into my mouth.

"Wow, you get dehydrated quickly." She exclaimed, taking the now empty bottle from my hands. Blushing, I shrugged, standing up.

"Let's get this over with Alice, how many more shops are you going to drag me round now?" I asked, looking around for a way out. Noticing me hesitation she stood up next to me and started leading me towards the shopping centre's exit.

"Actually none, I need to get home, I have work in the morning." My shoulders slumped, work. Something I was not yet acquainted with. I looked down at my watch, we had been out all day, and no wonder my legs were beginning to feel jelly.

"Alice, what am I going to do all through the day when everyone is at work? I hate sitting around the house. I feel like a visitor and that I am invading your personal space." I admitted, a blush creeping up my neck. Alice shook her head at me, looping our arms together.

"I know what you mean. When I lost my memory I couldn't even remember what I my home was like, but I was certain it wasn't where I was." Alice blinked away a few tears. "But Carlisle and Esme are amazing; I couldn't imagine a better family." She reassured me.

"Oh, Alice! I can't even begin to imagine what that must have been like for you!" I gushed. She laughed at me, to which I returned with a very confused look.

"Me? Bella you were washed up on the beach after almost being drowned by your evil step father. For the first two weeks you couldn't say a word and you had a fish hook in your foot!" She cried. "Bella, I think you were worse off." I smiled at her.

"What an achievement!" I said, leading her towards the car and chucking the bags in the boot. We chuckled on the car ride home. Alice was raging about some girls that she was 'forced' to work with. Alice worked as a beautician at the salon down the road. The girls there all hated her because she was too pale. I rolled my eyes at that. I was pale and I had lived on a desert island all of my life without sun cream!

"So yeah, they think they are better than me just because they can remember their past!" Alice said as I zoned back into our conversation.

"Alice I'm pretty sure that your past was a hundred times better than theirs!" I ensured her. "And anyway, carry on like that and they'll have a very lonely future." She rolled her eyes and me and pursed her lips. "Seriously don't let it get to you."

"You know I can't remember ever having a boyfriend." She said. "Remember I told you about my boyfriend and best friend, well I can't remember them." She said flatly.

"Alice..." I started, but she cut me off.

"I'm sure someone will come along." She replaced her frown with her usual perky self and sped down the main road that led into loads of tiny side roads.

"I love this place." I said my thoughts out loud, staring at of the window, but I felt Alice turn to look at me. "It is just like the island, but bigger...And more built up." She giggled. "What? Does that sound stupid?"

She shook her head. "No, not really. I want to see this island see if there are any extremely cute guys with amazing tans." Rolling my eyes, I wound my window down.

"There are none. Trust me. Why do you think that my step father set up that match making scheme? Because no one liked each other." She grinned, pulling the car into the garage. We parked next to the silver Volvo belonging to Edward.

"That's funny; Edward said he was out all day today." Alice murmured. I felt my heart do a little dance in my chest, but I didn't let it show in my face. Instead, I nodded my head and clumsily climbed out of the car, walking around to the filled boot. Alice clicked it open and handed me and armful of bags, motioning me to walk through the door in the corner of the garage.

Doing as I was told, I went through the door, finding that it went directly into the kitchen. "Hey Bella," Emmett called to me as he tucked into a hot dog. Rosalie grimaced at her boyfriend and nodded her head at me as I strained to walk in a straight line towards the stairs. Hearing that Alice was behind me, I hurried up, taking one step at a time, stumbling slightly in certain places.

"Careful." Alice cautioned behind me, giving me a bump up when I got stuck on one of the steps. My ankle had become slightly sore I was, therefore, taking things very slowly. Finally, I reached the landing and strolled along to Alice's room. I shoved the door open and threw the bags onto the bed. "Thanks." Alice said to me, looking through and handing me the bags with my clothes, "Thanks for everything." She grinned and plopped down on the bed.

I nodded, unsure to what she meant, so I smiled and stalked out of the room, walking across to the room I had been given to stay in. Opening the door, I tripped over the threshold and landed in a heap on the bed. So tired, I didn't move from that position. I just stayed there, falling into a slumber...

* * *

><p>Nothing. That's all it was. Nothing. Just black. I couldn't dream. I couldn't do anything but think. My mind swerving at a million miles an hour. Going round in circles. Like a merry go round. But faster. Like a rollercoaster. Fast enough to make you feel sick in the stomach. The fair. It made me smile. It made me dizzy. Dizzy with excitement. Excitement about what I had to come. Coming full speed ahead. Would I be here tomorrow? In a week? Month? Year? Ten years? Would everything be the same? Would I still love Edward? Do I love Edward now? Yes! No! Maybe...<p>

"Bella..." Emmett's voice sounded in my ears as he peeked his head around the door. My eyes cracked open to see his face, concerned, worry lingering in his eyes.

"Yeah?" I croaked, sitting up, flinching when my back click, loosening the stiffness.

"You're needed." He said. "At the hospital." I was awake instantly, standing up, slipping my feet into my shoes and rushing out of the room, barging past Emmett.

* * *

><p>"Hello, hi." I said breathlessly to the receptionist at the hospital ten minutes later. She looked up at me bored, but put on a fake smile through her blood red lipstick.<p>

"How can I help you?" She cheered. I quickly told her that I had been told to come here by Carlisle family. I guessed something was really wrong, had they found something about the island? Were they sending me back? The lady tapped on her keyboard, chewing on her pen as she searched through the notes she had made. "Ah...Yes. Here you are. Doctor Carlisle would like to see you in his office." She quickly told me the directions and I sprinted away shouting back my thanks.

The hospital floor was very slippery as I sprinted my way through the corridors, up in the lift and through millions of wards. After what felt like miles of running I came across Carlisle's office. Before I knew what I was doing, I banged urgently on the door. It opened as I was still knocking and I crashed- almost instantly- to a worried looking Edward.

"What are you doing here?" I snapped, before I could think the words through.

"Nice to see you too." He chuckled; I blushed and looked over his shoulder for Carlisle. He was getting up from his desk, clipboard in hand, and walked calmly over to me.

"Hello Bella." Carlisle greeted me, motioning me to follow him down the brightly lit corridors. I did as I was told, Edward hot on my heels.

"What am I doing here?" I asked, my voice wavering ever so slightly.

Carlisle sighed, swerving into a separate room. "We have found another patient in a similar condition to you were."

"Washed up on the beach?"

"Yes, although he seems to be struggling a lot more than you." He warned me, I nodded my head in understanding. Slowly, he opened the door. I struggled on my feet at what I saw, landing in Edward's arms as I fell backwards.

"Do you know him?" Edward murmured in my ear.

Nodding my head, I etched colder, to see him more clearly. "Jasper." I choked; dot's appearing in front of my eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>Hello, I owe you a HUGE apology for not updating in a while! I hate it, but here is another chapter!<strong>

**Please review, it means the world to me!**

**Sorry for any mistakes! **


End file.
